Réquiem para Neflyte
by Ocean Lady
Summary: Por que hubo una vez que la maldad se arrodilló frente a la bondad. Molly/Neflyte.


**N/A:**tanto la canción citada **"**_**Desde mi cielo**_**"**, de **Mago de Oz**, y la serie de **"**_**Sailor Moon**_**"**, de **Naoko Takeuchi,** **no** me pertenecen. Esto es hecho sólo por entretenimiento.

* * *

**.---.---.---. Réquiem para Neflyte .---.---.---.**

_Basado en el Anime_

_Por que hubo una vez que la maldad se arrodilló frente a la bondad._

…_**ahora que la calma me besa el corazón…**_

…_**escúchame, Molly…**_

El gris unánime esparcido por todo el cielo abrazó a la niebla cernida sobre las terrazas de los edificios y sobre las copas de los árboles. El olor a humedad mil veces condensada acompañaba aquel gris preanunciando el aguacero, el cual amenazante esperó y esperó, escondido entre las nubes, el llamado del trueno. Pocos minutos después, centenares de gotas se estrellaron como proyectiles contra los vidrios límpidos de la cafetería, orquestando una estridente melodía. El diluvio había comenzado. Nació con una garúa molesta precedida por una lluvia intensa para que finalmente la tormenta, gota tras gota, se fuera armando de fuerzas renovadas para encausar su ira palpitante en aquél diluvio provocado por un Dios enfurecido.

Dentro de la cafetería el clima era de lo más cálido. Una melodiosa canción de lánguidas notas sonaba de fondo, que a la vez se entremezclaba con el palabrerío constante de la gente alegre. De repente fue un buen refugio para evitar la ferocidad de la tormenta. En una de las mesas del fondo alejada de la muchedumbre ruidosa, junto a un gran ventanal, estaba ella, triste y sola.

"_Quiero contarte tantas cosas. Hoy me gradué y ha sido tan emocionante. Todos estuvieron allí. Había tanta gente en la graduación que era difícil encontrarse con quienes fueron amigos durante años. Recuerdo la cara que puso Kelvin, no sé si lo recuerdas, cuando subió al estrado para recibir su diploma y tropezó con los escalones, rodó por el piso el muy torpe llevándose junto con él a la mayoría de los profesores que hasta ese momento lo estaban aplaudiendo. ¡Hubieras visto el escándalo que produjo! Estoy segura que la risa te hubiera durado siglos; y eso que mejor no te cuento cómo se le puso la cara a Serena cuando al momento de recibir su diploma se escuchó un grito desde el fondo del salón que le dijo: ¡Bien hecho cabeza de chorlito! ¡Parecía todo un tomate! Al fin de cuentas mis sospechas fueron ciertas: ése chico Darien y ella terminaron noviando. Supongo que fue inevitable, aunque para serte sincera no entiendo cómo es que Serena de odiarlo paso a amarlo de un día para el otro y viceversa. Aunque creo que debió haber sido porque se flecharon desde el primer día; sí, sí, sí, estoy muy segura, porque desde que se topó con Darien por accidente siempre coló su nombre en cualquier conversación nuestra: …ése pedazo de cretino qué se cree…; …es odioso…; …pobre Rei, lo que le espera al tener un novio como ése…. Sin embargo hay que reconocer que el amor actúa de maneras tan diferente que logra confundirnos siempre. _

_¿Tú que crees?... Me encantaría que pudieras contestarme, aunque sea una sola vez._

_Te extraño tanto…" _

…_**sé que puedes escucharme aunque la tormenta sea ruidosa. Si cierras los ojos y te concentras sabrás que estoy hablándote…**_

.---.---.---.

Los cielos rajaron la tierra con un estridente retrueno y tres demonios aparecieron frente a ellos, desde otra lejana dimensión, con una clara misión que cumplir encargada por el otro General del Negaverso:

_Maten a Neflyte_

La lucha de poderes no tardó en comenzar y mientras Neflyte esquivaba con gran agilidad los ataques de los demonios, las estrellas le profesaban un final fúnebre. Tal vez los astros lo estaban abandonando, tal vez moriría en batalla, ellos nunca se equivocaban, pero todas esas predicciones erráticas valdrían la pena si lograba salvarla a_ ella_.

Todo cobraría sentido.

La tierra tembló.

Aunque con recaudos por las habilidades astrológicas sorprendentes de Neflyte, sabiendo que no sería sencillo flanquearlo desprevenido, los demonios junto a Ziosite elucubraron el plan maestro, vigilando de cerca al conejo que pronto caería en la trampa. _…en el mundo al que pertenezco nos traicionamos y nos matamos los unos a los otros…_; le advirtió a Molly una vez. Nunca más tuvo tanta razón.

Un gran descubrimiento, único hasta el momento, nacido desde las entrañas mismas del negro universo, levito sobre los guantes de Neflyte y antes de que Ziosite planeara matarlo ya codiciaba ése nuevo invento tan maravillosamente malvado: el Cristal Negro. Sin embargo un nuevo descubrimiento, totalmente diferente al de la creación del cristal, fue lo que sintió Neflyte, en las profundidades de su corazón ensombrecido, cuando ése mismo resplandeció por primera vez por amor.

Ziosite jamás imaginó que el sentimiento que le inflamaba el corazón estando muy cerca de Malacay fue el mismo que martirizó a Neflyte hasta que fue capaz de comprender que una niña fue capaz de hacerlo olvidar el odio que lo había apoderado desde el reinado de Beryl.

Al final el amor termina por corromper a todos los males, incluido el suyo.

.---.---.---.

"…_sabes, desde que te has marchado hubo tiempos tenebrosos. En las noticias permanentemente estaban anunciando hechos muy extraños que ocurrían a menudo en las calles. Hablaban de científicos y demonios que profanaban sueños y corazones puros, también de un famoso Pegaso que no tengo idea de dónde provino. Aunque relataban cómo Sailor Moon y otras Scouts derrotaban a los malhechores nunca me sentí completamente segura. ¡Si vieras la popularidad que han tomado ésas chicas y ése Tuxedo Mask! (no te lo puedo negar es bastante intrigante y guapo, pero no llega a ser mi estilo). Todos los días en la televisión y en los periódicos salían entrevistas de ellas, siempre se mostraban optimistas, esperanzadoras. De seguro también la pasaban mal, a veces se las veía muy mal trechas, lastimadas de gravedad. Pero las Sailor Scouts son las Sailor Scouts, siempre luchando por el amor y la justicia… sabes a lo que me refiero. _

_Realmente los últimos meses han sido un horrendo caos. Una tal Galaxia se había apoderado de las almas de las personas y era horrible ver cómo tus amigos, tu familia, caían indefensos en esa magia extraña. Cuando mi familia fue atacada huí muy lejos y me refugié dentro del negocio de mi madre, por suerte allí puede esconderme hasta que todo pasó. Aunque a salvo no sabía cómo estaba mi amiga Serena, ya que en los últimos tiempo se había vuelto algo distante y melancólica (y más despistada que lo natural en ella), lo que hizo que nos separemos un poco. Claro que era reconfortante saber que ésas Sailors luchaban para liberarnos de esa maldad, que Sailor Moon se sacrificaría si era necesario, pero… me sentía tan desamparada que la idea de que ellas nos pudieran traer una nueva esperanza no me reconfortaba._

_Te necesité tanto en esos días de muerte. Te necesito tanto ahora mismo…"_

.---.---.---.

Unas filosas dagas se materializaron en la incorporeidad del aire, su poder era incrementado por el odio y la maldad demoníaca. Con un veloz movimiento uno de los demonios lanzó las espinas hacia Neflyte con la intención de que también muriera quien estaba con él.

La tierra volvió a temblar.

Las espinas habían dado en el blanco: el General estaba muy mal herido en su hombro.

Luego del impacto Neflyte abrió los ojos; el dolor punzante, filoso, que lo atravesó lo estaba matando. De fondo escuchó ecos de una risa socarrona, matizada con tonos de rotundo triunfo, y a medida que el eco fue aclarándose en su oído supo que Ziosite ya festejaba su cometido.

Un odio ardiente le invadió el cuerpo entero, de haber estado en plenas condiciones bélicas la hubiera batido a duelo y ganado apoyado por la energía de las constelaciones. Durante unos instantes se había perdido en aquel odio irracional de traición y dolor hasta que unos gemidos temblorosos llegaron hasta sus oídos zumbantes: eran de Molly que, hecha un pequeño ovillo bajo su cuerpo, lloraba de susto. Cuando Neflyte la miró se sintió desfallecer. De pronto las filosas espinas clavadas en la carne no eran más dolorosas que su llanto, el cual lo atravesaba con una fuerza tal que pronto llegaría hasta el fondo insondable de su alma. Había hecho sufrir tanto a esa hermosa pequeña. También la había puesto en peligro.

¡Qué cruel! ¡Qué cruel se puede llegar a ser!

Poco después de mirarse llegaron las palabras, el sufrimiento y los gritos.

—¡Qué patético te vez, Neflyte, así debilitado, muriendo por un sentimiento que nunca has tenido, aunque esa estúpida colegiala te haya hecho creer lo contrario! —exclamó Ziosite con despiadada sorna.

Molly quiso arrancarle las espinas, fallando sin éxito.

—¡No! ¡Déjalo!... —obstinó Neflyte.

—¡No te vayas!...

—… ¡Déjalo ya…! —le volvió a advertir.

—… ¡No! ¡No! No te mueras…

—…niña tonta…

—…saldremos juntos de esto…

—…por favor, Molly, déjalo —suplicó.

Alrededor de ellos las tres Sailors recitaban un réquiem silencioso, al unísono con sus llantos, el cual se sepultaba para siempre junto al cuerpo de un General quien en los últimos hálitos de vida se arrodilló ante la bondad y ante Molly, dejando así como último símbolo de su vida un vendaje de tela de pijama sobre el suelo.

…_**ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal…**_

… _**evocaré nuevamente el poder de las estrellas para que mi voz se conecte contigo…**_

.---.---.---.

El movimiento de alguien que se aproximó hasta su mesa la alejó de sus pensamientos.

—Molly… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kelvin, sacudiendo algunas gruesas gotas de su paraguas.

—Kelvin… —respondió ella casi en susurros, sorprendida de verlo, sintiéndose muy débil como para hilar oraciones que no fueren unimembres— estaba…

—¿Esperabas a alguien? —interrumpió él cuando observó la otra taza de malteada servida sobre la mesa.

Molly no respondió, se limitó a bajar la cabeza para ocultarle con teatral esfuerzo unas lágrimas que desde añares le rogaban libertad. Fue luego de unos silenciosos instantes de verla cabizcaída que Kelvin volvió le volvió a hablar:

—Aaah, ya entiendo —Molly levantó la mirada expectante; _¿sabrá a quien espero?_, pensó— ¿Te han dejado plantada no es cierto?

Kelvin era muy torpe e inoportuno pero en ese momento se ganaba el premio al más grande de todos los idiotas.

—En realidad no, Kelvin… —murmuró Molly con voz triste.

—¿Y por qué has ordenado otra malteada? —preguntó Kelvin intrigado.

Kelvin se estaba pasando de la raya, sin saberlo oprimía el botón de "peligro"; unos segundos más y la tristeza de Molly desataría toda su furia si es que seguía con ésa seguidilla de preguntas obvias y estúpidas. Sin embargo, a pesar de la pena que le aplastaba toda remota felicidad, sabiendo que las intensiones de su amigo no eran mal intencionadas, le contestó cada pregunta con buena gana.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! —festejó Kelvin mientras terminaba de cerrar su paraguas y colgaba sobre el respaldo del asiento el impermeable — Me estabas esperando a mí —sonrió.

.---.---.---.

Al principio hubo desconcierto, no había explicación lógica para que una niña como Molly, tan noble y tan amorosa, sintiera pena por un hombre que la había engañado aprovechándose de su virtud de dar amor; por ello, al primer momento, cuando vieron a Neflyte moribundo las Sailors dejaron escapar un mohín de alivio, pero luego el corazón les dio un vuelco entendiendo que Neflyte no representaría más una amenaza ni para el universo, ni para sus luchas, ni para ellas, ni para la pobre Molly.

Para nadie más y nadie, tampoco, lo recordaría nunca.

Hubo terror en los ojos del General pero luego arrepentimiento; hubo odio gobernando su cuerpo pero luego redención y también hubo unos segundos en los que amó tanto a Molly que deseó jamás haber sido _el villano_.

Molly prolongó un silencio sepulcral mientras que el cuerpo seudo muerto de Neflyte comenzaba a desaparecer entre sus brazos trémulos. A cada nuevo segundo el peso de los fuertes huesos del General era menos denso y el alma se le fugaba hacia algún lugar inhóspito junto con esa mirada, su última, llena de amor y redención.

Partía camino hacia las mismas estrellas que lo habían acompañado siempre.

—Lo siento —jadeó Neflyte con dolor— no podré tomar esa malteada contigo. Te mentí hasta en el último momento.

Una promesa incumplida y siglos de luto, infinitos en lágrimas, que le restarían por vivir a Molly.

—¡Quédate conmigo! —bramó ella sin poder retenerlo.

.---.---.---.

"… _¿Recuerdas que una vez hicimos una promesa, Neflyte? Sé que han pasado algunos años pero aún sigo sin olvidarla. Sé que me has engañado muchas veces, pero también sé que lo que me dijiste fue sincero de tu parte, tus ojos no me engañaron. ¿Soy una tonta por seguir esperándote? Pues mírame, sigo aquí, deseando que aparezcas de algún lado porque tendrías que ser tú quien esté sentado enfrente mío…"_

—¿Molly? —preguntó Kelvin al ver el llanto triste de Molly —¿qué te sucede? ¿No es a mí a quien esperabas?

…_**concéntrate por favor…**_

…_**escúchame… **_

Sin saber qué fue lo que la impulsó a abandonar su mirada verdemar en el cielo ennegrecido por el diluvio, levantó la cabeza y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor como si buscase algo que no recordaba dónde lo había puesto. Kelvin seguía observándola desconcertado, ya que había notado un cambio de actitud radical de su parte luego del inconveniente en el cual le había robado una joya a su madre años atrás.

¿A caso alguien le había hablado?

"…_pero que tonta soy, Neflyte. Te extraño y necesito tanto que hasta me parece escucharte. Estos trucos de mi mente me volverán loca…"_

—¿Molly? —preguntó Kelvin, ansioso de respuestas.

…_**escúchame, Molly…**_

—¿Molly…?

"… _¿eh?..."_

…_**sé que el ruido bajo la tormenta es ensordecedor mientras se alimenta del dolor; sé cuan hiriente es la tristeza y el enojo, pero escucha con atención porque la voz del corazón puede elevarse por encima de miles de guerras y ejércitos, pudiendo llegar hasta otro corazón…**_

"…_no puede ser…" _

…_**hasta tú corazón, luego de cruzar medio planeta, aunque sólo se trate de un susurro… **_

"…_¿N n ee fly t tt e? ¿ee e res tú? Dime… ¿eres tú?..."_

Una vez mas Molly clavó la mirada sobre el cielo gris, motiva por saber si ésa voz provenía desde aquéllas alturas. Entre al agua que caía con estrépito le pareció ver un rostro, que sonrió cuando ella lo miró.

…_**no llores, cielo, y vuélvete a enamorar. **_

Ésa fue la última vez que escuchó ésa voz.

.---.---.---. **F I N**.---.---.---.

* * *

**N/A**: _aquí estoy con mi primer fic dentro de este fandom, el cual, sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por haber leído. Cualquier comentario que deseen dejar será muy bien recibido._


End file.
